Cimmerian
by Eystrix
Summary: As the prince, Yuugi was taught the most important rule of all never to trust but when he finds himself crossfire of life or death which would be the right side to take? Become the dark king puppet or handle his cold-heart father? Blindshipping.


It is really up to the readers if you guys want me to continue this story. While the idea is fresh and I like to continue it... I also like people opinion on it. It has been a very long time for me to sit down and actually put hours to write something that isn't RP. So please leave me your opinion and I hope you guys enjoy.

I did my very best to correct my grammar mistakes so if you catch any, I am truly sorry. I have no one to beta for me nor do I have patience to wait for someone to read something when I simply just want to.. publish. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yugioh expect this plot.

**By: Eystrix**

**Chapter One**

He stood in the shadows, hidden away that no one could see him even see hair nor hid of his body. It was as if he had become the very shadow which surrounded the night. His body was cover in mostly dark clothing expect his chest, which bare a symbol of the royal family crest imprinted in gold and his cloak which was the same bloody color of the man eyes. If you so much stare into his eyes, it meant death seconds later.

Anyone who took him even as glance they tended to.. disappear.

Expect one, and the one he had pledge his life to.

It was the very reason about why he kept hiding, to watch, exterminate... and assisting when needed.

**XOXO**

"Yuugi really you should consider; given being the only child to the throne to think about someone to marry you before you reach twenty-one birthday. Else everyone going to think their soon to become king wants nothing to do with keeping family line." A tall dark brown hair man with brown eyes spoke, his armor clinging every other step he took as he tried to follow along with the young prince.

"Cool it Honda, if Yuugi is not interested it's not your business to dictate him.." another spoke, the man on the left with blonde messy hair and golden eyes. "You know as well as I do he won't pick because he isn't interested in a wife." he snicker at the thought.

The young prince who was shorter than the two stood in the middle of his trusted fellow Knight and his magician. His beautiful and yet oddly star shape hair defy all gravity as his big violet eyes scanned before he stop walking and turn to look at them. His arms place cross over his chest as he look at them with both amusement for their attempts at trying to help and... annoyance.

"Like Jou has spoken Honda, I have no interest in anyone at the moment...at the very least anyone worth my time..." all expect one but he couldn't just say that.

"I understand that some... girls have come out a little too strong..." Honda began.

"LITTLE?! How about MAJOR considering I had to call YOU to help me remove the she-monster off Yuugi that time huh! Remember THAT?" Jounouchi barked back clearly not amused at all. It had taken him, a lovely woman name Anzu, Honda and even Yuugi grandfather to remove this girl off Yuugi.

And while Yuugi did his best to fight it off, even his tiny body was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of strength this woman had. Considering she came from.. China, among the family of priest and warriors.. it would be difficult even with Yuugi years of training.

That and he couldn't really want to hurt another human being, let alone a woman.

"OK..OK, so I got that wrong but still, who is to say all women will turn this way anyway?" Honda defended.

"For your information again, Yuugi decides when he wants another lovely company at his services don't you Yug?" a small smile spread the blonde one lips as he turn to use the very same nickname he had used when all of them were.. small with hardly no roles or title to their names but now that they were much older it was becoming increasingly difficult to say such familiarity around others. Jou didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, and even though he had trained to fight with his fits and his magic was well-known, he didn't want to put himself at risk to become a weapon to use against the prince.

Yuugi turn his eyes to scan his best friend face before he notice it, it was a quick reflections, and then their eyes locked for a second, red to purple. A small and yet powerful enough to send each other thoughts so quickly. Yuugi did his best to turn to look back at his friends.

It would be only Jou that will catch a glimpse of that as he turn to look at the direction where Yuugi was looking before he realize it was empty before turning back only to see a small smile grace his lips.

_Ah... so he had appeared just now._

It was well-known that no matter where Yuugi stay, a shadow would follow him larger than his own body, hinting enough to anyone who dare to get close to know that death hung around them if they tried anything. He was true to his word... and his nickname.

_Darkness..._

"Thank you Honda for your thought out process but I can handle myself.. mostly well in that department. While I know I must choose someone to continue my family legacy and to make sure the safety of my kingdom, it does not mean I must have blood related heir for such task. If I find someone fit and praiseworthy I will let them lead this place when my time comes to pass. I am in no wish to end up in a loveless marriage just to conceive a child." and he turn his eyes to his Knight daring him to object.

"See?" Jou spoke his hand out showing the obvious answer to everything. Honda nonetheless yielded to his prince demand for now, he knew best... and while he didn't agree with a lot of it he would respect it.

"Very well I must return back to my duties, I bid you good day to you prince and you as well Jou." Honda gave a courtly bow before he saw Yuugi nod in dismissal and took this as sign to leave.

It would be only matter of minutes before the faint echo of metal echo the walls. Jou was the first to turn to Yuugi, "You really should not put that much thoughts on what he says..." he began.

Yuugi sighed and turn his body to walk only to land in many balconies of his family palace. His fingers maneuver with each other moving to form a tight knot before he spoke his fears. "I am afraid he is right mostly.. my father would never allow me to get away with such thoughts and while he ended up having some feelings towards my mother, it wasn't.. the same." he didn't want it.

Jou understood those fears seeing his own parents marriage fall apart. It was what drove Jou closer to what Yuugi felt and hence why Yuugi had place him his right hand man despite Jou talents as magician. He did not order his friend away to join the other casters in their epic battle for more magic... and to keep the shields around the very city up always.

He knew that the minute those shields were out, it would give other nations a reason to attack. There was a war brewing and Yuugi had a feeling his father would send him to battle soon. Much like his grandfather had sent his father to prove himself to his people, Yuugi would fall in the same group.

"We are in mist of a war Jou.. and while I am aware that it is only thing keeping my father distracted from breathing down my neck on marriage part, it will come eventually when I return from battle." Yuugi turn his eyes to scan his friend.

Jou hated it and he would do anything in his power to ask to stand among Yuugi and Honda side should there be war within their gates. He would not sit idle while his friend fought for their homeland. While he was not as gifted as others but he could use his skills and magic to bring send for powerful tools for war.

After all he was the first Sword man magician. A magical user which could allow any type of weapon with magic and amplified it to suit the Wizard will and magic.

"I know that look Jou.. and you know as well as I do I rather have someone beside me in honorable battle should the day present itself to me that I could trust. But my father words are absolute and even if I ask him, he could over rule it claiming you have no real talent..." Yuugi spit at those words.

Yuugi father while a awe-inspiring leader and King was the most coldest father anyone could ever have. Even his own grandfather gave Yuugi the warmth he crave when his mother pass away a few years ago...

To the king, in Yuugi point of view was nothing more than a pawn to use just like so many others under him. It sicken him at first but he had grown to endure it after so many years.

"That man thinks of himself before his own son." Jou barked back.

"Jou no.. you know well enough that my father cares for his people he is amazing leader just..." Yuugi eyes down cast.

"...He is a horrible father." Jou finished quietly reaching to stand beside his best friend and patting his shoulders. "We share that much in common remember?" he gave a small smile to his friend as of reassurance he wasn't alone.

"..Yes." Yuugi sighed turning back to look over the kingdom his family had ruled for generations. It was the light pat that made him turn his head. "Jou?" he call out.

"Ah I should get back to studying.. I have a bit to catch on before my teacher comes by again to lecture me in the proper ways to open portals." Jou rolled his eyes and sighed. It was the only lesson he had a hard time with and could not for the life of him grasp it.

"Alright, be careful and do not open a portal again to something that will eat you Jou." Yuugi chuckled lightly remembering that incident making Jou cheeks burn.

"Yeah yeah..." he excuse himself off the prince presence before he headed out but before he disappear he turn to look at Yuugi shadow, knowing his friend was well protected.

**XOXO**

Yuugi turn his attention back to look as the guards switch their rounds and the maids walked around trying to clean and prepare for dinner that evening. It would be a whisper that would take him off his thoughts.

"Six o'clock round, it would take them three-point four seconds to switch places and exchange greetings before the other would take pass." the voice spoke, hiding softly behind the prince.

"And it would take the maids another hour to get dinner finish... your point?" Yuugi giggle and turn to fall into the arms of the very man whom he would trust his life to. The shadow which now seem to gather around the prince, began to engulf him leaving him no longer visible. "Hi.." Yuugi reach out his hand to touch the other cheek in a gentle motion only he knew he could do.

"Hello beloved... I fear you might be wrong, it would take only four-seven minutes to get dinner finished..." he chuckled, his voice dark and rough seeing as he hadn't spoken to anyone beside the prince.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and lightly punch his shoulder, "Smart ass."

"And you love it."

At this Yuugi did smile running his hand over the other clothes, running his fingers gently against the crest of his family symbol. "It troubles you does it not?" the darkness call out running his fingers normally which were tainted by blood across Yuugi hair. At not getting a responds he knew he had hit a sore spot. "You know I cannot marry yo-"

"I know that!" Yuugi shouted realizing he burst out before calming his nerves. "I know... that you cannot give away your place as my shadow... but..." a finger brush.

"But..?"

"I cannot stop myself from feeling for you..." Yuugi turn to look up at him, his eyes already gone watery as he tried to shake his head.

The darkness pulled the other close running his fingers to remove the tears before gathering him tightly in his arms. He knew the problems the prince felt because he too share the same fate. It was both his curse to become his shadow but a blessing to stay close to him. While he loved the idea of taking Yuugi away from this place and marrying them off he had a duty to fulfill even though he knew he could make them both disappear off the face of this planet where no one would find them.

Yuugi didn't need to hear what the other thought, his actions offend spoke much louder than his words as he sense the tightness the other arms kept around his body. "You... will join me in battle would you? If my father send me.." he fear that his father would consider having the other around a sign of relief and reassurance one that Yuugi needed teaching that others should not be trusted.

But when you didn't trust those who stood beside you what kind of king would you be? Yuugi refuse to turn into the cold hard-hearted king.

"He would have to pry the very shadow that hover over you in the day or night, he is more than welcome to try..." the other eyes glee red, if he could just.. kill that man without being too suspicious.

Yuugi laughed lightly from amusement or.. the seriousness of the other tone? He felt himself getting sleepy in the others arms and feeling warmth and love radiating.

What Yuugi did not know did not hurt him... and while Atem stood truth to his word that he would protect Yuugi would his life he would also fulfill his duty. He was a Dark ranger and one of the very few remainders that were scatter around across the land. His vision was simple...

Kill Yuugi father, let Yuugi take the throne and engage battle among the other smaller countries, gaining land and power to this kingdom. He was a manipulator and thief, and while he only recently realize his true role..

His love for Yuugi had held him back. Plus the King.. he had his suspicion that the shadow that hover over his son was not one to challenge yet. Not without proof and Atem had been careful about that...

Soon the king would be dead... and Yuugi would reign as a small sadistic smile play his lips holding the other tenderly and running his fingers over his back in smooth circles. All his calculated plans will fall into the place and he would watch behind the curtains but still in control of his beloved game.

_He was after the King of Darkness._

**End of chapter one.**

I don't have much to say expect.. please comment?


End file.
